Les regrets d'un prince
by Voracity666
Summary: Ali Baba n'a pas fait son deuil. Et il le regrette. Et ces regrets ont le goût salé des larmes.


**Heja les gens :D**

**Donc donc donc... Mon OTP ^^**

**Disclaimer : Magi appartient à Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Corrigé par MilieLitre**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Ali Baba regardait le ciel par la fenêtre.

Il ne regardait pas la ville en contrebas, ne s'extasiait pas devant le travail des humains ou le vol des oiseaux. Non, il regardait le ciel, les yeux fixés sur le bleu qui s'assombrissait.

Il ne réfléchissait pas, ne pensait pas, mais ses souvenirs lui martelaient le crâne, le ramenant à son passé.

Il avait le regard vide, les mains posées à plat sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il était là, mais aussi à mille lieux du palais de Sindoria.

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue mais il ne l'essuya pas, la laissant rouler et tomber.

_Kassim._

Déjà un mois qu'il errait sur les terres de Sindbad, faisant bonne figure pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, tentant de noyer ses tristes réflexions en s'occupant autant que possible et repoussant ses envies de sommeil.

_Kassim._

Presque deux mois qu'il avait repris son titre de prince et qu'il se remettait dans le bain avec l'aide de Ja'Far.

_Kassim._

Mais surtout, ça faisait presque deux mois qu'il avait dû enterrer son ami. Son meilleur ami. Son amant.

_Kassim._

Quand il fermait les yeux, il l'entendait rire, mais il revoyait aussi le corps noirci et sans vie qu'il avait étreint avec désespoir. Quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait le voir sourire ou l'entendre le maudire. Il y avait leurs bagarres d'enfants et la gifle de leur avant-dernier face-à-face.

Il y avait de belles choses mais aussi d'autres plus sombres.

_Kassim._

Ali Baba se souvenait de leur amitié, quand ils se chamaillaient avec gaieté, sourire aux lèvres et genoux écorchés. Il se rappelait lorsqu'ils dormaient tous ensemble. Il se remémorait cette soirée de beuverie qui marqua la première trahison à son encontre. Il se rappelait de tout.

_Kassim._

Il n'avait pas fait son deuil. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas.

Il serra le rebord de la fenêtre et baissa la tête, fermant les yeux avec force.

_Kassim._

Il se rappelait leurs baisers d'enfants pour « faire comme les grands », les caresses maladroites en rougissant, les étreintes loin du regard des autres.

Et puis lors de leurs retrouvailles après ces trois années éloignés l'un de l'autre, ils semblaient s'être retrouvés. Ils avaient parlé. Ils avaient bu. Enfin, lui surtout, pour prouver qu'il était devenu un homme, un adulte, qu'il avait grandi.

Il se souvenait du regard que son vieil ami avait porté sur lui, du sourire qu'il avait esquissé avant de l'inviter à le suivre à l'étage de cette auberge où l'alcool l'avait submergé.

Quand il y repensait, sa peau le brûlait, son cœur doublait sa cadence et son ventre se tordait.

Ils s'étaient aimés, purement et simplement, avec la maladresse des premières fois et la gène des aveux secrets. Il y avait eu ces baisers déchirants et ces caresses brûlantes, ces mots murmurés entre deux élans de passion et ces étreintes furieuses.

Mais il avait dû rentrer au palais, le pas de travers et le cœur battant la chamade, quitter la chaleur de Kassim sans voir le venin qu'il avait distillé.

Sans voir qu'il avait signé l'arrêt de mort de son propre père. De son propre royaume. De son propre futur.

Ali Baba laissa les pleurs couler sous ses paupières, lavant son visage et marquant le bord de la fenêtre.

Ça n'avait pas été la seule étreinte qu'il avait partagé avec Kassim.

À son retour de Qixan, à sa propulsion au rang de chef du groupe de la Brume, il y avait eu bien d'autres nuits partagées, d'instants volés, loin des autres. Ils n'en parlaient pas, ne mettant rien à plat, se laissant aller au gré des événements, prenant le présent comme il venait.

_Kassim._

Et il avait dû se battre contre lui. Et il avait dû tenir son corps sans vie contre lui, hurlant son nom en espérant le faire revenir d'entre les morts.

Et il avait pleuré son amour, pleuré des mots qui n'avaient jamais été dits, tout juste pensés. Il avait étreint ce corps ordinairement si chaud qui l'avait rassuré tant et tant de fois, qui l'avait protégé contre toutes attentes.

_Kassim... Je t'aimais tant._

Et il était parti. Sans lui. Mais il n'y avait aucun espoir de retour, même si Aladdin avait fait venir les représentations des disparitions, lui permettant de voir une dernière fois son sourire en coin, si... lui-même. Il aurait pu en profiter pour lui avouer ses sentiments mais il n'y arrivait pas, se contentant de le fixer, jusqu'à ce que Mariam vienne lui chuchoter à l'oreille des mots particuliers.

_Kassim t'aime._

Il avait jeté un regard à leur aîné. Il aurait voulu lui tendre la main, le toucher une dernière fois, plonger son visage dans son cou, se gaver de cette odeur piquante qui l'avait toujours suivi, bien qu'atténuée par l'odeur du cigare. Il aurait voulu se plonger de nouveau dans ces yeux dorés, l'embrasser une dernière fois, l'étreindre avec force et ne plus le lâcher.

Mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger.

Et ce fut l'heure aux morts de rejoindre les Ruhks. Et ce fut une nouvelle perte de Kassim. Et ce fut encore plus dur à vivre, à supporter.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il était là, seul dans ce grand palais si vivant, dans cette ville bondée.

Il tomba sur le sol, à genoux, se recroquevillant. Il avait froid à l'intérieur de lui-même, il avait froid, il avait mal, il avait peur. Et personne ne pouvait l'aider à ce sujet. Car le seule qui aurait pu l'aider était mort.

_Kassim..._

_J'aimerais être avec toi. Te retrouver. Qu'on vive ensemble. Je t'aime..._

Il pouvait encore voir son esprit lui sourire et lui tendre la main avant d'éclater en morceaux colorés, alors que lui-même refermait les doigts dans le vide.

Faire son deuil lui était juste impossible à faire. Parce que Kassim vivait avec lui, en lui. Parce qu'il lui arrivait de s'en souvenir avec un détail, parce qu'il lui arrivait de le voir à travers les gens ou de chercher son odeur si caractéristique.

Il serra les poings à s'en faire saigner, crispa les mâchoires à s'en faire grincer les dents et plissa les paupières à s'en faire mal.

-Pourquoi toi ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute. Pourquoi, entre tous, toi ?

_Tout est de ta faute Ali Baba. Si tu n'avais pas fait tout ça, ton ami serait encore vivant... Porte ta croix, petit prince, les morts sont ta faute et leur sang te tâche les mains._

Ali Baba pleura.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil~**


End file.
